Pharaoh Sahure
Sahure is the first documented account of time travel ever. Ruling This pharaoh is considered one of the most important of the Old Kingdom of Egypt. His reign was a traditional and administrative important point of the Fifth Dynasty. Sahure was perhaps the son of his predecessor Userkaf with queen Neferhetepes II, and was superseded in turn by his son Neferirkare Kakai. Throughout Sahure’s time in command, Egypt had significant trades with the Levantine coastline. Sahure commenced numerous marine voyages to modern day Lebanon to acquire cedar trees, exotic items, and people (undoubtedly slaves). He likewise instructed the earliest attested expedition to the land of Punt, which brought back large quantities of myrrh, electrum, and malachite. The pharaoh is shown celebrating the accomplishment of this endeavour in a respite from his mortuary temple, which displays him nursing a myrrh tree in the orchard of his fortress named “Sahure’s splendour soars up to heaven”. This break is the only one in Egyptian drawing depicting a king gardening. Sahure directed further journeys to the mines of copper and turquoise in Sinai. The man also conceivably ordered military campaigns against Libyan chiefs in the Western Desert, returning cattle to Egypt. Deciding he needed a pyramid, he had one made in Abusir, thus deserting the regal cemeteries of Giza and Saqqara, where his precursors had constructed their pyramids. His choice could have been encouraged by the existence of the sun temple of Userkaf in Abusir, the very first similar temple of the Fifth Dynasty. Much smaller than the pyramids of the previous Fourth Dynasty Sahure’s pyramid was, but the decoration of his mortuary temple is more intricate. The morgue and walkway of his pyramid complex were once decorated by over 10,000 m2 of fine reliefs, which cause them to be perceived as notorious in the ancient times. Builders of Sahure’s pyramid complex presented the expenditure of ‘palmiform’ columns (that is to say, columns whose capital has the form of palm leaves), which would soon become a hallmark of ancient Egyptian architecture. Sahure is also known to have assembled a sun temple called “The Field of Ra”, and even though it is yet to be located, it is ostensibly in Abusir additionally. Unlocking his Traveller Abilities As to the time travel part of it – it is quite complicated and unfortunately not documented anywhere else except for a lone stone found in Egypt much akin to that of the Rosetta Stone. (Except, this one is different.) Sahure came about his time travel abilities thanks to the Eye of Horus. The Egyptians discovered the artefact whilst digging out their stones that were to become the building blocks of Sahure’s pyramid. If you don’t know, the Eyes of Horus was a mystical artefact of Egypt, concealed by the ‘Gods’ thousands of years ago. It was said to be able to unlock godlike abilities to those who deserved it. Unknown who created it. The Gods decided this was too powerful an item to be manipulated by anyone, so they hid it in an undisclosed location and wasn't found until the construction of Sahure’s pyramid. Unfortunately, all of this and what I am about to mention wasn’t documented anywhere else except the stone we possess. The Eye is also suspected to be the reason behind the very first fracture. The Field of Ra had an especially important relic placed inside it. The papyri refer to it as “The Sun’s Arms”. It is a relic of four Egyptians worshipping an open space, a space where, at the time, would be filled by the fracture. It follows the Arms around due to the metal becoming energized and imbued with chronon energy. Essentially, it became a magnet for that specific fracture. Openings are every hundred years or about. Once given the Eye of Horus, Sahure was believed to have ‘felt the power’ to which his ability to time travel was activated. After perceiving the power that he just gained, he left to the confines of his chambers. Hours soon eclipsed as he thought about what he had just encountered. Later, someone entered his bedchamber undetected – an assassin. When he was lying in bed, only to turn to see the knife. Except, he wasn’t killed. When he saw it, the impact was slow; Sahure looked around him and noticed that everything had slowed down. For a few minutes, he sat there looking at the dagger coming in before he grabbed the knife and subsequently threw it aside. Sahure was knowledgeable to keep such ability a secret, although did practice secretively, and gaining collective control over his abilities. As the very first (known) time traveller, no one was experienced in his field of proficiency. The pharaoh, in the rest of his life, that is, became incredibly skilled in his abilities, powerful enough even to, quite possibly, use his powers to de-age and reanimate the dead. K.R.O.N.O.S. historians suspect that many of his wars that he won could have been a result of his time travelling power; going back in time every time he lost, or was to losing, a war. That way, he would gain vital information, giving him the appearance of an incredibly skilled chieftain. It wasn’t long before large distance time travel was decided. Sahure had not any idea where to go, so it was especially random. He was transported to the twelfth dynasty era, 1st March 1836 BC. If you were unaware, this is the date of the total eclipse of the Earth. The world was plunged into darkness at 20:07 UT. Sahure arrived at 13:02 UT. Given that he appeared before the event, the probability that he had a hand in it is likely. Of course, we do know what happened, and yes, he did. Sahure wanted to keep his own bloodline kept on even in Egypt’s future, so he invaded. He stopped time, and simply walked his way in. Sahure took over by proving his allegiance to the throne. When he took over – and this event was erased from the scrolls – Sahure marched an army towards the Persians. If he were to beat the Persians, they would probably have never taken over Egypt to begin with. And if that occurred, then the Egyptian Dynasty would have lasted longer than it should have. When he was about to win, the eclipse occurred, setting time back on its initial course. The eclipse lasted until Sahure finally left that year (20:07UT). Drawbacks of Time Travelling Over the course of his life, his changing of time constantly caused him to almost break time. He aged at a normal rate because of this. That sounds, well, normal, but time travellers are supposed to age at a slower rate than others. If he continued, Sahure would have died quicker. When he eventually died, on his deathbed, his final words were: “It is time.”